Spiked Collar
by Mystic Werewolf
Summary: Remus has been sent to America to try and get over the death of his best friend, Sirius. But what happens when Sirius' sister-so much like him that she could be his twin-is in the same town? ( PG-13 right now, but I'll guarantee it will go up.)
1. Travels and Strange Meetings

Spiked Collar is one of those random ideas you get that just grows and grows. Let me give you a few warnings, though, before you continue reading. And only the story line and any unrecognized charecters belong to me.  
  
1.) I seriously like Remus. Any of my friends, be they Lycanthrope, Vampyre(Formal spelling), or just plain normal, will tell you that.  
  
2.) This has a major Other Charecter in it. She is Sirius' younger sister, and lives in the States. She, like Remus is a werewolf. How and why she's living in America will be answered in the story.  
  
3.) This is probably the most important warning of all. I'm a freelance writer. Which means that there WILL be bisexualty, homosexuality, and heterosexuality. Most likely the former two will show up alot more than the latter. That's just the way I am-completely open to new ideas and opprotunities.  
  
4.) On a lighter note, alot of the stuff I will be writting in this fic will be written at night, so, if it appears that I'm stoned, drunk, or high, it's just lack of sleep. High could also technically be correct, as my brain sometimes does opperate even with lack of oxygen. It just won't be chemically/herbally induced.  
  
Now that I've warned you, and most likely scared most of you away, I will continue with the story.  
  
*******Chapter One-Reflections and Chance Meetings*****************************  
  
He wasn't exactly tall, nor was he exeptionally handsome. He didn't dress in bright colors. In fact, Remus Jackson Lupin was dressed just the opposite, clad in a black, formfitting shirt and baggy black pants. For all he was thirtyeight, he dressed as any young, angsty, and gothic male would. His muggle clothes were all black, with a few reds and golds here and there. His spiky, salt-and-goldust hair was set off by his swarthy complexion, and a multitude of scars peppered his body. Most of them were recent.  
  
It was only last year that Voldemort had finally been defeated, and it had cost Remus almost all of his packmates, including Sirius. He was only one of two out of one hundred and fifty nine lycanthropes to survive His dark wolves-beings in His own creation. He was also one of the only survivors of the last battle, including Harry, Hermione, and Severus. Ron had sacrificed himself so that his sister-enslaved by Voldemort-could live.  
  
"Harry, I'm beggining to think you're immortal," Remus had managed a small smile at his friend, the only person, other than Hermione, who had understood his loss of Sirius.  
  
"I know 'Mione is, after what happened, but me? If you remember, she and you dragged me from what was left of Voldemort's chambers, half dead." Harry had taken his young wife's hand, squeezing. She had given the greatest sacrifice, acording to Remus, at least. She had wanted to get bit, had even threatened him to get him to bite her. At the last he had given in, realizing that the only way he and his pack could defeat them was with her help.  
  
Now Remus sat on a black plastic seat, his dark, heavy collared trench coat folded over the back of the chair. He was on his way to the States, courtesy of Minerva McGonnagall. She had somehow managed to convince the Department of Magic that he was in desperate need to be with his own kind after his tragic losses.  
  
"Honestly, Minerva. I was pack Alpha, they chose me to be alpha because they knew I would be the only one to survive, along with Hermione," he groaned out as the woman walked over, carrying two styrofoam cups of cofee.  
  
"It's still in my oppinion that you need to meet someone." She smiled wanly, handing him the covered cup. "I know you loved Sirius, we all did, in our own ways. But we all need to move on. It's been a year and a half, now, and our kind are widely known." She waved a hand at the crowd milling around the airport. Some wore open robes over jeans and tee-shirts, their wands in special cases at their hips.  
  
"It still amazes me how welcome we are."  
  
"We saved the world, that day, Remus, especially you, Harry, Hermione and Sirius. I would say Severus helped, but-"  
  
"There's still a grudge between us?"  
  
Remus groaned aloud. "What are you doing here, Snape?"  
  
"Seeing your canine tail out of here, Lupin." Severus grinned, leaning back against another chair.  
  
"Thanks," Remus said dryly. "Will you two believe me for once in me saying I'm allright?"  
  
"No," they chorused together.  
  
"Jinx, Minerva."  
  
"Snape, since when did you become a comedian?" Remus asked tartly, giving the lanky man a critical look.  
  
"You try being a spy and double agent against that old snake." Several people around them-mostly nuns-crossed themselves.  
  
Something beeped, and Minerva checked her watch. "You two boys behave. I've got to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Take care, Minerva." Remus managed a small smile at the older women as she left, then turned back to Severus. "Are you sure something didn't go wrong and switch our personalities?"  
  
"Didn't go wrong when?" Severus was confused.  
  
"That last battle, what ever that weird light was?"  
  
"I'm positive, Remus." The taller man sighed, leaning his head back. "I'm acting 'weird' because I'm finally free. The mark has fully dissapeared and there's no threat of it coming back. You're depressed because you lost Sirius, your pack. You lost almost everyone you cared about."  
  
"True." Remus thought about something. "Hey! Since when did you become a psychologist?"  
  
"It doesn't take a college degree in psychology to know why you're acting out of charecter." Severus grinned then stood. "They'll be announceing you soon. Good luck in the States."  
  
"Now boarding Flight 714, First Class," a flight attendant droned.  
  
"Knowing me, I'll need it. Take care, Severus. And make sure Hermione takes her potions."  
  
"I will, Remus. Now go."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Remus looked around at the apartment that was to be his for the next six months. It was beautifully decorated, with deep, rich woods, wrought iron detailing, and rich leather accents. It was very deffinately made for a masculine taste, with crisp, dark bedlinens, and a view of the Lone Star Hill Country that was breathtaking. Currently, that area of the city of Austin was having one of it's usuall indian summer storms, and he thought that it looked gorgeous. He set his small bag down on the doorside table, walking out onto a broad balcony. His short, spiky hair was tossed about in the strong wind.  
  
"I must admit, Minerva did a wonderfull job." Just then, the phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Moony. I do believe you forgot one of your dear old friends." There was an evil cackle, and the buzz of the dial tone.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" He put the phone back on the reciever, looking puzzled. "Well, no use in pondering it, old boy." He walked to the door, not bothering to retrieve his coat from where it was draped over a chair. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to the Texas heat," he murmered to himself, taking an elevator down to where he had a motorbike parked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Thank the Godess there's a store that sells what I like." Remus walked into the nearly devoid-of-life Hot Topic (yes, I know it's unusuall) in the mall. He strolled around, looking at shirts and other various clothes. He found that they were even selling robes. "It's deffinately my kind of store." He walked over to the cash register, not paying attention to the person behind it as he dug through his pockets for his wallet.  
  
"Need any help, sir?"  
  
He looked up, meeting dark blue eyes. "Sirius?" He blinked, and the image of his longtime friend and lover melded into that of a woman, young and beautiful, and snarling.  
  
"You bloody bastard! You killed my brother!" 


	2. Fights and Water Gardens

Remus stared in shock at the slender woman. He barely registered the fact that she had just called him a murderer, and was still trying to puzzle it out when he felt her claw-like nails sink into his chest.  
  
"I'll make you pay for what you've done!"  
  
He had no choice but to defend himself, sweeping a leg under her own, causing her to go down. She hadn't let go of his shirt though, and he came crashing down on top of her, stradling her slender waist. He caught her wrists with his hands, looking down at her. "Madam, I must admit I'm rather lost."  
  
She glared up at him. "Rat. You know very well what you did, you murdering, betraying son of a bitch!" She was breathing heavily from the amount of adrenaline pumping through her system, and was rather shaky.  
  
"Woah, lady, I think you've got the wrong person. I'm not Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Then how the hell do you know Sirius?"  
  
"I was his friend, comrade, and lover." Remus stood, knowing she wasn't going to attack again. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize intime what the bastard was." He let out a low growl, then turned to face the now standing woman. Only then did he notice that she was a head shorter than him. In fact, he noticed alot more about her than her height.  
  
She was around five feet, three inches tall, with hair that was up in a pony tail. Her bangs and shorter sides gave the impresion of a face that looked strongly like Sirius. After a few seconds of looking, he realized that the only difference between the unknown sister and Sirius was that she had a chest, made all the more noticeable by the shirt that had been partially unbuttoned in the fray. "And you might want to redo your buttons, your about to show something I'd think you'd rather not show."  
  
"Thank you. So, who exactly are you, then?" She asked, levelling her piercing blue eyes at him as she rebuttoned the top half of her shirt, tying the lower half into a knot slightly above her midriff.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin, other wise known as Moony." Remus smiled wanly, remembering fonder days.  
  
"So you're the one my brother's told me about. It's a shame my mom fled from the war. I'm Luna Amari Black, his sister. I don't think he ever told any one back in the U.K. about me for fear that the Dark Lord would use me as bait." She settled on a stool behind the counter, ringing up his purchases.  
  
"He was very protective of his friends."  
  
Luna looked up at him from the computer screen. "I know what he was like after Azkaban, but what was he like when he was younger? All I remember of him from my younger years was him rescuing me from a tree I had managed to climb."  
  
Remus leaned against the counter, thinking. "Well, Padfoot-that was his nickname among us-was almost always getting into trouble, whether it be because he was too curious for his own good, or too smart-alecky. He loved to play pranks, especially on people he didn't like. One of them nearly got someone killed, unfortunately."  
  
"And that was the one where he tried to kill the greasy bastard, right? How close did he come?"  
  
Remus turned to look at her, and was shocked to see the same expression Sirius wore when he was in an impish mood. "Are you two twins?"  
  
"No. I'm five years younger. My mother fled when He arose, taking me with her. She gave Sirius the choice of staying or leaving. He chose to stay and help defend his country." She sighed, then turned a sad smile to him. "My mother died shortly after Paddy-that's what he asked to be called, when he came back, four years ago."  
  
"And your father died when you were ten. I'm so sorry you had to loose your family like that."  
  
"My mom died of a broken heart, having lost the majority of her family. Dad and Sirius died defending their home." She smiled wanly.  
  
"You know, I want to learn more about you, and about this place. What time do you get off?"  
  
"In thirty minutes. I'd love to show you around Austin." She grinned, then handed him a black plastic bag and turned to assist another customer.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after her third customer, she grabbed her light linnen cloak and motioned for Remus to follow her.  
  
"Where to, first?" He asked, walking out of the now crowded mall with her.  
  
"Bus stop. I ride CapMetro."  
  
"Capmetro? What's that?"  
  
"Austin public transportation. I never now when I'm gonna get called and need to Apparate somewhere."  
  
"How about if we take my motor bike?" Remus smiled reassuringly, starting to walk over to where he was parked. She shrugged and followed.  
  
"Well, I guess our first stop is the Zilker Gardens." She accepted the black helmet that was offered her, securing her cloak after mounting the vehicle. Several windswept minutes later, he pulled into a narrow space, then dismounted along with her. "Just to warn you, they have an Acconite hybrid, so you might feel woosy in a few seconds when we pass."  
  
He nodded, looking around the place. It was shaded with numerous live oaks and other various trees, and in front of a fair sized building was a raised pond filled with orange carp. (I must add here, for sake of my readers, that it has been a really long time since I've been to the Zilker Botanical Gardens in Austin. If you have, please let me know if I've misdescribed anything.) "It's beautiful here."  
  
"It is. When Sirius was visiting, he'd always come with me when I went to my daily meditations." Luna began walking alonge a path that led from the side of the building on down. "I love it here. I can see why Mom went here, instead of staying in New York or moving to some other big city. This place, untouched by magic, has a magic all it's own."  
  
"I can deffinately agree." Remus followed her along the limestone path, putting an arm out to keep her steady on a particulary slippery area. He took a deep breath as he stepped of a steeply arched cedar post bridge, looking at a large, oriental style water garden. In the center was a boat shaped island, with a mountain laurel at its prow and stepping stones leading to it. "It's more than beautiful-it's breathtaking."  
  
She smiled and led him across the stones.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thanks, MidnightKat for your review! And if any body else read the first chapter before I posted the second one and reviewed, thanks to you as well!  
  
Now, within the next few chapters, I have a feeling it's going to get really interesting, and I know the rating's going to get bumped up to R. ::Smirk:: Oh well, there goes more reviewers. :-D  
  
Mystic. 


	3. Midnight Conversations and Dogs

Remus lay there, later that night, reviewing his rather hectic first day. He groaned, checking his watch for the twentieth time. "Midnight, just wonderfull. I wonder if they have a job lined up for me?" He sighed, rolling off the bed as the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"I'm surprised. You're awake, for once."  
  
"Severus-goddammit-"  
  
"Remus, chill. You normally sleep like a stone, so I knew it would be safe to call you this late."  
  
"Thanks, Sev." Remus sat back down on the bed, then sighed and decided to sprawl. "I've just received the biggest shock of my life, and you call me at midnight."  
  
"You didn't know Sirius had a sister?"  
  
"Not really. But how did you?"  
  
"Instinct, I guess. If you can remember, the Snapes and the Blacks have long been mortal enemies of each other. We can sense when one is born."  
  
"Oh. I guess that makes sense."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were lovesick."  
  
"And to tell you the truth, Sev, I'm not sure if I am or not." Remus groaned, rolling onto his stomach. "She brought me to a public garden where she always goes. And every where I looked around the Japanese pond, I saw Sirius. If it wasn't in Luna herself, then it was faded images of him."  
  
"So she looks like Sirius?"  
  
"A hell of a whole lot like him. In fact, the only difference between her and Sirius is that Sirius was taller, and was a guy. She looks like him, dresses like him, acts like him. This is the most I've ever been attracted to a woman in a long time."  
  
"Does she know what you and Sirius were?"  
  
"She does. She's perfectly okay with it."  
  
"She has a very open mind, then. Do you think you'll be able to see her again?"  
  
"I know I will. She runs a sanctuary of some sort, she received a call and had to dissapearate from the gardens while we were there. I have her number."  
  
"Then call her tommorow."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? Her older brother was my boyfriend..."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"I-Well-"  
  
"You're not telling me you've never screwed a girl? Remus, you seem to be forgetting quite a few times I somehow managed to stumble upon you and some girl, either in the act, or about to."  
  
Remus growled. "I still think you planned those."  
  
"And your point would be?"  
  
"That if you don't drop it, I will bite."  
  
Remus could hear the other man grin. "That's more like the Wolf I know. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bastard." The lanky man put the phone back on the receiver, praying that it would shut off automatically. "Yet he has a point." For some reason, the strange midnight conversation made him feel better. He felt as if he'd been talking to Sirius himself, rather than Snape.  
  
The next morning, Remus woke up and stretched, deciding a walk to the animal shelter wasn't amiss. He felt that something living and interactive would help.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Remus wandered around the concrete building, thanking what ever gods that it was fairly large and open-aired. He knelt to let a dog sniff his fingers. "Hey, little one." He carefully reached into the mind of the already timid creature, not wanting to scare it any more than it already was.  
  
where am iwho is the dogmanhe smells wildi'm scaredi feel wierdwhere's my momnodon't hurt me  
  
The puppy yelped along with Remus as he reached deeper into the dog's memories. It came unbidden, as if he was meant to see this, for what ever reason. They whined, whimpered, and even bareked as one for that brief time.  
  
"You've had a hard life, for one so small." Remus took several deep breaths to calm his shaking, reaching that calm out to the cowering black form. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Who are you? The thought came unanounced, and he looked around for the source. What just happened?  
  
He realized it came from the canine. I don't know, exactly.  
  
That still doesn't say who you are. And why you smell like a wolf.  
  
Remus took note that now the creature sounded older, alot more worldwise.  
  
I guess we're alot alike, you and I. As much as I still lived with my mum and dad, I was pretty much on my own. I'm a werewolf, so I had to be.  
  
Ah. So you chose your solitude. The puppy sighed. I whish I could have. Though I have to say thanks to the White Mother for sending that rat-man.  
  
Rat-man? Remus took in a big gulp of air. The impression he got from the canine was amazingly similar to Pettigrew.  
  
Yeah, half man, half rat. He can switch between forms, as well. He was fairly short, and going bald, but he's an okay guy. He saved my life.  
  
He did? Did he call you anything?  
  
He said I looked like some dog named Padfoot, but other than that he called me Korin. He gave me to another Wolf. She's okay, too, but I'm not sure about her, she's hiding something.  
  
Thanks. How old are you?  
  
Almost 28 moons.  
  
Remus grinned, asking Would you mind if I adopted you?  
  
I'd like that. Korin gave a happy bark.  
  
So, just out of curiousity, what are you, reproductively?  
  
Technically, neither. But before they cut me open, I was a girl.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Remus was sitting on his couch, Korin-seemingly all fluffy black fur-curled up in his lap. He picked up the phone, dialing the number to Severus' personal rooms. It was seven in the evening there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Severus. How was first day of school?"  
  
"Hell, what do you expect. It seems that we have an even larger crowd of Gryffindors than usuall, too."  
  
"Sorry, ol' boy. Seems that you'll have to put up with more than you like."  
  
"I know. So why are you calling me, and not Minerva?"  
  
"Because you're the only decent guy in my age group."  
  
"So why are you calling period?"  
  
"I got a dog. Her name's Korin and she's the fluffiest thing I've ever seen."  
  
Wait 'till you give me a bath.  
  
Remus laughed outright, and repeated it for Severus.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm gussing you got her as a courtship gift?"  
  
"No, Sev. I adopted her because we needed eachother. And I'm not giving details, other than that."  
  
"No need to. So you still haven't called Luna yet, have you?"  
  
"No. I have to admit, I'm being the chicken for the moment."  
  
"I noticed. And I've got to go. Peaves just floated in. Talk to you later."  
  
Remus sighed, placing the phone back on its receiver.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next chapter is about Korin, guys.... I know you don't like OCs, but she is an important part of the story, as well as her past. Please bear with me, as I go through my hell-of-a-writing-process.  
  
Many thanks! Mystic 


	4. Writers block chapterKorin's story

This chapter is mostly about Korin-sorry. I know you don't like OCs that much, but Korin plays a big part in the coming chapters. You'll see why later.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Korin oppend a heavy lidded blue eye, watching as her new companion tossed in his sleep. Feh, humans. At least this one's not that bad.  
  
"Sirius. No-I refuse to believe it-He was a traitor!"  
  
She paused as she listened to this. I know how he feels. She oppened her other eye, losing focus as she stared at the lights of downtown Austin.  
  
*  
  
"Here puppy-come get your medicine."  
  
The voice was a snarling perversion of the one Korin had grown used to.  
  
Mom! Mom, were are you! She screamed, cowering deeper into the cavelike area under the trailer. MOM!  
  
Run, my child! Don't let him touch you! She heard her mother scream at her, snarling at the bulky man in the oppening.  
  
Mom-  
  
GO! RUN! The older canine yelped, twisting around in agony and instinct to bite the hand that had dug itself into her small side.  
  
Korin turned in terror, scrabbling out of a small oppening in the plastic siding. She gained her freedom, running across a rough road, then hiding in a small pipe, whimpering in fear and pain.  
  
She could still hear her mother's pain-filled whines as the brutal man tore into her.  
  
If she could cry tears, she would have shed a million, each as hot and salty as the last. If she could have written out her anguish, it would be so painful to read that your heart would bleed just picking up the heavy volume.  
  
When she calmed enough, she cautiously returned to the place that had been her home for the last seven weeks. It was burned to the ground, and her keen nose detected the overwhelming smell of burned flesh-the flesh of her mother and three brothers. Mom, Whiner, Growler, Snow. She ignored the slight pain in her nose as she nuzled the charred bones. I will have my re- The wind changed and she caught a wiff of still more burned flesh-this time human. Oh no, Baby Sely. She troted over to where the young girl's room had been. He killed her-and himself. She lifted her soot covered, singed nose to the bright full moon, howling like those of her past.  
  
*twenty months later*  
  
Drop the bone, Doggie. She was snarling, her tail set down, her muzzle aligned with her shoulders. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. This guy's more than twice my size.'  
  
The great dane she'd been facing looked at her with shock. He knew just as well as she did that she'd get hurt if he fought her. You're a brave one.  
  
Try me, and you'll see just how brave I can be. Her lips curled back from her teeth, revealing sharp canines.  
  
Stop. We both know that you'll get hurt if we fight. Besides, I don't know how you're able too fight, much less stand. You're all skin and bones. The much larger canine tossed the meat covered bone towards her, and lay down, his muzzle on his paws.  
  
She gratefull tore into the small meal-to her mind, a feast. Thank you. I have been feeling rather weak.  
  
So, what brings such a gorgeous thing like yourself down to bellow the tracks?  
  
You heard of that fire that the man and his little girl died in?  
  
We all heard about it. A mother and three puppies were also killed.  
  
That was my home. The bastard got just what he deserved. He killed my brothers, then my mom. I was the only one to escape. A hard glint was in her eyes as she looked into space, seeing the carnage that had been her childhood home for some time.  
  
Easy girl. Finish eating. I know someone who'll want to talk to you, then. The Great Dane stood, then stretched. My name's Jack. The man just arrived from London, and he's in as bad a shape as you are. He's part rat, as well.  
  
Korin finished her meal, feeling much better. Part rat?  
  
He has magic, but it's weak. He can only talk to us in his animal form.  
  
Oh. She was still confused, but knew that this person could help.  
Minutes later, she was walking down a narrow alley way, her nose twitching. 'Feels like a place a rat would live.' At the end was a balding man, with what at first appeared to be a silver glove. Is this him?  
  
The dane nodded. He calls himself Wormtail.  
  
She approached, getting his scent. It was tainted with a darkness that made her snese, but other than that, she felt she could trust him. Wormtail, eh?  
  
The larger dog went up and nuzzled the still form.  
  
"Why, hullo there, Nicolai." He scratched the white dog behind his ears, looking around as he felt her prescence. "And you brought a friend. She looks like Padfoot." He wiped his eyes, then turned back to Korin. "Hold on a moment." He slowly transformed into a (rather nondescript and common) gray rat. Hello, little one.  
  
Hey, she acknowledged shyly. 'Why am I being shy.'  
  
It seems we're both running from our past. Care to join me?  
  
She sensed his smile, and agreed.  
  
*****~~~~~±±±±±~~~~~*****  
  
From that day, they were close. She looked up to him as she would an older brother, playing with him and Nicolai. On chill winter nights, she would curl up next to him while Nick went to find food, and listened as he told her of his child hood. She even listened sympathetically when he told her of how he foolishly betrayed his friends, thinking that they would come to no harm. He was just glad that he listened to atleast a few of his instincts, trusting that Sirius' years in prison would help Harry when the time finally came. Even if that ment losing his friends.  
  
On this day, we find them sitting under a bridge, waiting for Nick to return.  
  
"I wonder if any body's ever thought of how bad it is to betray yourself? Or of not having pity nor pain?"  
  
This last statement puzzled her slightly, but she knew it was pointless to ask. Despite the fact that his mindspeak had grown, and he was able to talk to them despite he was human, he was some what reluctant to explain philosophy so that she, at least, could understand.  
  
"I know where I would place myself, in Dante's Hell-in the vestibule, being stung by hornets and wasps, and having my blood eaten by the maggots under my feet. It's what I deserve."  
  
Thinking about human literature, again? Korin raised her muzzle at him, and if she had any eyebrows, they'd be raised in question.  
  
"Well, Dante was a wonderfull writer, and he wasn't afraid to speak out against the Pope."  
  
Her ears picked up. You've caught my interest already.  
  
"Dante Aligheri wrote the Devine Comedy-it has a much longer name than that, but that is what modern scholars call it. The most famous book of wich is the Inferno, where he travels through Hell.  
  
"There are two other books-Purgatorio and Paradiso, which are his 'adventures' in Purgatory and Heaven." He took a breath, grinning at Korin. "Any way, he wasn't afraid to put popes or other church leaders in hell. It must be said that he was a devout Catholic, and was completely for the actuall position, but some of the people put in the Papacy he didn't agree with. Like Boniface. He and Dante were rivals."  
  
"Like Potter and Snape?" The voice was cold and sneering, and Korin growled, hackles raised.  
  
Korin, get away from him. Nicolai trotted up to her, jumping back in surprise when she snapped at him. What's wrong with you? Don't you know what he did to his friends?  
  
I am perfectly aware of what he and they went through. And your point would be what?  
  
Are you insane? He's killed innocent lives, Korin. I think you of all canines would learn to stay away from people like that.  
  
I also learned to care. What he needs most at the moment is a friend, Nicolai.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for violating U.S. immigration laws, and will be expedited to Great Brittain to face charges of treason."  
  
Korin, please, listen to me. What I'm doing is for your good.  
  
How do you know what's good for me or not?  
  
Goddammit. You're coming with me, now, no arguments or exceptions.  
  
Korin watched the great dane warily. Although she had grown, and was now almost his size, there was a noticible difference. She knew that she'd have to be carefull.  
  
Oh? Well, you're not taking me any where without a fight. She deepened her growl, looking like a much more menacing dog than she had first appeared to him.  
  
Despite his fear, his tone was that of boredom. Fine. Have it your way. He lunged, nearly bringing her down.  
  
She shrugged him off, swiping a razor edged claw along his chest. Looks like you'll have to get dirty, after all.  
  
Bitch. He circled her, more wary now.  
  
Thank you, that's what I am, after all. She snorted in laughter. Im surprised I even trusted you to begin with. I'm glad I did, though, if only for Peter.  
  
"Korin, don't do this. I'm going quietly." Peter kneeled next to her, wrapping an arm around her trembling chest.  
  
Gotcha! Nicolai lunged, and as she shielded Peter with her body, something awoke inside her. Uh-oh. Korin-  
  
You betrayed me, and that deserves something. 'Inhumanis omni aetate molesta est et specae', but I find it quite refreshing sometimes. After all, our kind are smarter than humans. She snarled, ignoring the wound in her side and advancing on him. But you, dear 'saint' Nick, have just lowered to that level of subhuman. She lunged, her sharper than normal canines ripping into the tender flesh.  
  
********************  
  
Korin awoke with a start, looking around in confusion.  
  
"Relax, Korin, it was just a dream. Now, let's go for a walk, plus I need coffee." Remus scratched her ears, sending a comforting coolness into her. She stood and jumped off the low bed, stretching.  
  
Fine with me.  
  
He grinned, attaching a wide, spiked black leather collar around her neck.  
  
***********************************************************************\ Inhumanis omni aetate molesta est-Inhumanity is harmful in every age. by Cicero  
  
Et specae-Not sure on grammatticall correctness of that, or if it's even correct, but it's supposed to mean 'and species'.  
  
Do not kill me for turning Pettigrew into a 'good guy'. Kill my muse. Plus, this helps me get rid of the anger that I feel towards him. Anger and I don't get along, and this (to my muse at least) feels like the best thing to do. 


End file.
